Question: If $a + b = -4$ and $x + y = -5$, what is $7a + 4y + 4x + 7b$ ?
$= 7a + 7b + 4x + 4y$ $= (7) \cdot (a + b) + (4) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (7) \cdot (-4) + (4) \cdot (-5)$ $= -28 - 20$ $= -48$